More Than a feeling
by Flyleaf908
Summary: Alice has a vision that could change her future with Jasper. But what about the secret she has kept all these years? Will she tell her family? And if she does what will they say?
1. The Vision

"Everyone tells me life isn't fair... well, what if you're not even alive?"

apov

It's been awhile since I actually got a vision about myself. This one strange enough to make me think what it meant. I had always gotten the idea of my visions but this was a peculiar one. A woman whose face was hidden was hugging Jasper. She had my wedding ring that Jasper gave me. Jasper seemed overjoyed to be in this woman's arms. She was wearing a wedding dress, and an ugly one at that. She had long curly black hair. Jasper ended the hug and went in for a kiss.  
I looked at the ring that was in a bulletproof glass case. As I looked I remembered, Jasper and I at our first wedding. We were really happy then. Why this? And anyway, who else could there possibly be for Jasper? Who in god's name could get to my ring? And if that was me, why did I have that ugly hair and dress? I was looking for the perfect outfit in my closet when it hit me. Does Jasper even love me? I hated leaving question unanswered. It frustrated me, and I hated getting headaches from thinking about it. If Jasper doesn't love me then who the hell does he love? I walked out of the room and down to the living room. Edward was playing piano, flawlessly. Bella and her grown up daughter, Renesmee, were talking. Carlisle was on the computer and Esme, as usual, was cleaning away. Jacob Black, who is now Renesmee's husband, was sitting on the couch watching the television. Everyone seemed to be here except Jasper. I started to shift more and more into doubt. Jasper didn't love me, obviously. He loved someone else. And anyway, I would never wear that dress. Edward's head snapped up. Crap.  
I started to recite the declaration of independence in Dutch. Edward's head lowered as he turned the song into a slower, and softer tempo. Jasper came into the room thirty minutes later. " Where have you been?" Jacob asked with suspicious eyes. " Hunting, I felt the need." Jasper answered silently. His eyes wondered around the room and settled on me. " What have you guys been doing?" he asked.  
" Just talking." Bella answered, trying to get the awkward feeling out of the room. " I see." He said. He turned his attention to the television. " Who's winning?" " Packers." Jacob grumbled. I took this time to sneak out of the room and back into mine. But as sneaky as I was, Jasper followed anyway. Once I got to the room I resumed doing my work. " So, how was your day?" He asked.  
" Good." I spoke clearly even thought I was hurt and depressed inside. He leaned in to kiss my neck. I pulled away swiftly and stared at him. " Um. I-uh. I gotta go, Jas- Jasper." I stuttered. I ran out of the room in agony. Maybe he's just trying to- Edward! I started reciting the declaration in Dutch again. I figured he would try to help. I didn't want anyone's help and I surely did not want to have my family know. But then again wouldn't it actually be helpful? I loved Jasper but he isn't in love with me. He isn't is he? Ugh! I started to get a headache.  
" Having trouble, Alice?" Edward asked with a smirked.  
" This is not a laughing matter, Edward!" I screeched at him. " Sorry. What's wrong?" He asked solemnly.  
" Nothing. Nothing. Absolutely nothing." I smiled a really fake smile. I brushed passed him and smirked. I pushed myself harder and harder until I was fully into sadness. I ran to the woods and silently, with no tears, cried until I was content. But would I ever be content? I don't think I could until I knew for certain who Jasper was embracing. Who else would he give the ring? He gave that for me to symbolize his love for me. 


	2. Keeping Away

" Three can keep a secret, if two of them are dead." - Benjamin Franklin

Bella's POV

Alice was acting strange the last few days. Though, I hadn't really seen her. She seemed to be avoiding me more and more. Edward was getting frustrated with me because I wouldn't tell him what I was thinking. I didn't want to. Jasper had this really painful look on his face. Not pain in the usual bloodthirsty sense, the love problems. Seeing as though I've only had one love it was a bit hard to help him. Alice and him were not as romantic around each other as they were. I was completely worried about them. I decided to ask around the rest of the family. I decided to ask Edward first.  
" She keeps on reciting something in Dutch. Like she's trying to keep me away." He shrugged and let the subject go. I knew Carlisle would have some kind of theory or something. " I've noticed that she's been avoiding Jasper and anyone who tries to talk to her." I nodded but I already knew this. Esme!  
" She seems to have lost all hope and definitely her pep." I sighed, for I knew this to. Maybe Renesmee would have some useful information.  
" She won't go shopping with me anymore. I'm going shopping tomorrow and she won't come!" She sighed as if she was exasperated. I shook my head. One more suspect. " Jasper... do you notice anything new about Alice?" He looked down on me. " I thought I knew her really well. But when ever try to embrace her she just-" He stopped short, gathering himself to finish. " Pulls away. Like she doesn't like me." This was the most useful piece I was apparently going to get before Rosalie and Emmett get back from 'college'. I pieced my information together carefully. Alice isn't telling us something- I'm sure of it. Alice POV

Everyone who tried to talk to me I pushed away. Not to be mean just to be alone. People annoyed me now. Since now I know my fate. My damn fate. Jasper is off with miss freaking beautiful and I'm sitting her moping. I made refuge in the woods, only to come in the house when I needed to change my clothes. I didn't feel sorry for myself I felt guilty. For what, I didn't exactly wish to know. I guess love can't really stay for someone who isn't alive. Bella POV

Alice was beginning to worry me. She made a small refuge in the woods miles away from the house. I love Alice but she was beginning to hurt me inside. Alice couldn't go on like this. I pieced together that Alice wasn't in love with Jasper anymore. So she decided avoiding him would be the best bet. " Mom," Renesmee came up behind me in the cottage. " Is Aunt Alice going to be alright?" She asked really worried. " Well, actually I don't really know. But I'm still hoping." I tried to put on a cheerful. I don't want anyone to know about my theory. Not just yet. Renesmee looked down into the fireplace. " What about Uncle Jasper?" I shrugged. " I wish I could answer that but not yet." I looked her over. She had on a baggy T-shirt and baggy jeans. Since Alice hasn't been feeling like herself she wouldn't play Barbie doll with Renesmee or me, which I was practically okay with. Edward was infuriated with Alice. So he was trying to talk to Jasper more often. I actually wondered what he thought of this...

Edward POV

Alice was all Jasper could talk about.  
Alice was his prized possession. Like Bella and me. Like Emmett and Rosalie. Like Carlisle and Esme. Like Renesmee and Jacob, my daughter and the dog. I had actually really warmed up to Jacob. I loved my Renesmee but she couldn't take her mind off Jasper and Alice. Today Jasper and I were playing poker. " Alice is acting like she hates all of us. I don't know why! I'm so incredibly frustrated with her!" Jasper took a moment to calm down. " Can you read her mind?"  
" No, Jasper. I've already told you many times before." I snapped.  
" I'm sorry I'm probably putting you through hell." I shifted uncomfortably in my seat. " Just a bit. Okay a lot." Jasper nodded. " I'm sorry. But I just don't like her feeling like this. I mean she's driving every one crazy..." He got lost in his words. But I knew what I needed to do. I needed to have a personal talk with Mrs. Mary Alice Brandon Cullen Whitlock Hale. 


	3. Tell Alice, yeah, uh, maybe not

Rpov It did bug me that Alice wouldn't go shopping with me. But I still decided to do it anyway. Jacob was hanging out with Seth in the woods. They soon came back to the house. Seth went to the house for food, while Jacob came to the cottage.  
" Hey, Nessie." Jacob said cheerfully.  
" Hey." I answered soberly. " What are you about to do?" Jacob asked again cheerful. He came up behind me and hugged me. " So?"  
" I was gonna go shopping." I snapped. He turned me to face him.  
" Alice?" I nodded. " She...?" " Oh. She just doesn't want to go shopping which is awfully weird." I shrugged. " Ya' know. For her." Jacob nodded. " Well have fun shopping." He leaned in to kiss me. I felt his warm soft lips for a second then departed. " Bye, Jake." He waved as I walked of to the garage. I got into Alice's yellow Porsche. She probably won't be using it for a while, anyway. I drove to Olympia for some serious shopping. I guess I was just going to have to have fun without Alice. I got there soon and went in. My favorite store, Jcpenny, was closed. So for the afternoon I went to stores that actually didn't appeal to me. I settled for a good place, the food court. Unlike the rest of my family, I could eat human food. In which I have really warmed up to. My favorite is a cheeseburger. I ordered one and sat on a bench. Across the walk way something stunned me.  
My mother had told me Uncle Jasper's story. And a sad and happy one it was. She described Maria to me well enough for me to know the lady sitting on the bench across from me was Maria. And, as if to prove me correct, a blonde man came up to Maria, hugged her and sat down. I tried to keep myself hidden. The blonde man was in fact Jasper Whitlock Hale. I gasped. What was she doing here? And why not bring Peter and Charlotte with her, then? I quickly ducked so I could not be seen and slipped away. What the hell? Was he being unfaithful to Alice? He couldn't be! He and Alice are married. And a vow is a promise! I suddenly felt the urge to be held by Jacob. I hurried to the parking lot. I climbed into the cab of the car and started the engine. Zooming home, I home I was panicking. I definitely didn't want the to be the one to tell Alice about this, seeing that see was depressed enough already. But it also seemed to be my... duty. Would duty be the right word? I hoped not. When I got to the small cottage, I changed into a dress. When I got to the bigger house Dad was in the giant living room. " Are you positive on what you saw?" Dad asked.  
" I saw what I saw, Dad. Any way, I'm sure I'm pretty accurate. I an part vamp, aren't?" He nodded, agreeing with me. " How could he? Well... it's not our problem. We should let them solve it." I nodded this time. " I'm still worried." He opened up his arms toward me. I walked into him and held him tightly. Esme walked in and patted my arm. " Alice and Jasper?" Dad and I both nodded this time. She sighed and hugged both of us with that motherly feeling.  
" I know but all we can do is hope." I detangled my arms from Dads and Esme's. " Renesmee?" Jacob called. " Living room!" I called back. He walked in and noticed everybody's faces.  
" Same as everybody else?" We all nodded. His eyes settled on me. " Ready?" " Yeah." I said. Dad finally noticed that I was dressed in a silk green dress. Something Alice had given me to wear to prom. " Where are you two going?" " Out, Dad. I promise no bars. And I can also promise we'll be back." He smiled and nodded at Jacob. Jacob threw up his hands as if he was surrendering. " I swear, what the very beautiful lady says is true." I hit him and tugged on his shirt to make him come down to my face. I whispered in his ear.  
" Smooth." He laughed and stood back up. " Have fun you two." Jacob shook his hand and we left. We climbed into Jacob's rabbit. " Jacob... where are we going?" " Just to a restaurant... in Seattle." " Seattle?" I asked. Why Seattle? Why not the diner that Grandpa Charlie goes to? Jacob loves that place. " Well, I thought we go out of town. You know, to get your mind of Alice and Jasper." He shrugged. Okay well I needed this. " So... what restaurant?" I asked. I poked him teasingly. " Nope. No hints." He smiled. I smiled back at him. I poked him again.  
" Please? Pretty please with a cherry on top?" I smiled at him. He hesitated and then smiled back. " Red Lobster." My mouth dropped open. " You trying to catch flies, Nessie?"  
" No." I frowned.  
" Aww. Come on, turn that frown upside down." I laughed. Jacob could really make me happy. For the rest of the night I forgot about Alice and Jasper. When we got home I still had the option- tell Alice, or not. 


	4. Okay, I tell Alice Then what do I do?

Alice POV

I decided it was time to come back into the house and acted like nothing happened. I found everyone at the house in the huge living room. As I walked through the door everyone looked up at me.

" Hi," I waved feebly. " How are you?" No one talked. Nice, I thought, silent treatment. Edward got up and grabbed my arm.

Jasper wasn't in the room.

He towed me to the hallway and spoke before I could. " We need to talk, Alice." He started. I stared at him. " Alice, what is your deal?" He asked me. I couldn't tell him, not yet.

" Edward this is something I need to sort out myself." I pushed past him and ran to my room, where Renesmee sat waiting for me.

" Aunt Alice." She said.

" Just Alice, Nessie." I said quietly.

" I saw Jasper with Maria at the mall." She blurted out unexpectedly.

" How do you know about her, Nessie?"

" Momma told me." I nodded.

" Are you sure?"

" I SAW JASPER WITH MARIA!" She yelled.

I gulped. " No, no. He- he couldn't." I sank to my knees.

" Alice! I wasn't done talking to-" Edward barged into the room seeing me on the ground and Nessie comforting me.

" You what?" Edward asked.

" None of your business, Edward Anthony Mason Cullen!" I shouted, using his full name for effect. He frowned then turned out of the room.

" Nessie, when did you see this?"

" Yesterday, at the mall." She said.

" Okay, uh, thanks." She nodded and left the room, but quickly came back."

" Alice, I love you and if you need anything you got me on your side one hundred percent." She smiled and left the room. I heard the footsteps of my so-called lover coming up to the room. I quickly opened the window in our room and jumped out and ran to the forest, where I would be condemned to for a long time.

Edward POV

So, that's what's up. Maria. Yeah, I had heard the unforgettably sad stories of Jasper Whitlock. But they would scar Alice more than us. Jasper was still frustrated with Alice, but then again who wasn't at this stage. I went to the piano and played my favorite- Claire de Lune.

Once the piece was done I was quickly thrown back into the reality of my world. I don't think there was anything I could do, though. This was strictly an Alice and Jasper thing. I mentally stepped aside and let them take over.

Jasper POV

" Hey." I said as Maria, Peter, and Charlotte walked into the door. My whole family watched as I hugged and greeted them. Alice wasn't here; she was still in the woods.

" I told you!" Nessie yelled at Edward. She stomped away and slammed the door.

" Edward? Care to explain?" Carlisle asked.

" No." He replied.

Alice skipped down the stairs and into the living room. She stopped when she saw Maria and Peter.

" I'm going. Now, see you later." She skipped to the kitchen.

" Alice!" Edward yelled.

Alice POV

" Alice!" Edward yelled at me.

" Fine, I'll stay here, only for you, though." I answered, glaring at Jazz.

" Alice, I'm Maria, I believe we've never met." A Mexican lady with beautiful black hair said.

" Mary Alice Brandon Cullen Whitlock Hale." I said, sticking out my hand. She rolled her eyes. Probably because I used my full name to make jealous. " At least, I think that's the order they should be in." I said.

" Well, Alice, can you go talk to Nessie? She's really upset." Esme said in her motherly- do-it-now-or-else tone. I rolled my eyes and walked up stairs.

" No one believes me, they still think I'm a baby!" Nessie wailed into my ice-cold chest.

" Nessie, I hardly want to believe you when it came to Jasper and Maria," I said in a comforting tone, " Honey, there are a lot of things that are clouding up my mind, I didn't want to hear about Maria." My lips twitched, but I fought with my mind to keep a straight face and not frown.

" Well, I'm on your side. And so are Mom, Dad, and Jake. I swear, you will not have your heart aching." She smiled her million-dollar smile. But, oh me, I forgot she was Bella's child, of course she would have a million-dollar smile like her mothers. " What are you thinking about?"

" When your mother and father first met. Your were told the story, yes?" I asked, staring off in space.

" Yeah, of course. But Jake told me from his point of view first." She mumbled, looking embarrassed.

" Yeah, it's probably kind of weird to be married to someone who fell in love with your mother." I laughed.

" A little," She said, laughing too, " Speaking of Jake he's called me four times. I should probably go." She waved goodbye and crept away.

" Alice! Can you assist me?" Emmett asked he and Edward were playing chess- again.

" Edward will win with a move he thought of on the spot. You'll steal the move and use it on… Jasper when you too have a go at it." I predicted. Spitting out Jasper's name was hard, though.

" Thank you, little sister." Emmett said. Edward frowned and returned to the game.

Little sister, wife, sister, friend, daughter, I was called all these things, but at this precise moment, I felt nothing.


	5. disowner

**Okay, so I totally forgot all about this disowner. **

**So basically I don't own twilight. **

**Yup. **

**Uh huh….**

**Okay, I'll, uh, let you, uh, read now. **

**Bye. **


End file.
